Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic technology, and in particular, to electronic devices and connecting parts.
Related Art
With the progress of society and the development of science and technology, electronic devices such as notebooks, tablets etc. have become an indispensable part of people's lives.
An existing notebook includes a first body, a second body and a connecting member connecting the first body and the second body. Rotation of the second body with respect to the first body is achieved through the connecting member, so that the second body can be at different usage angles with respect to the first body, for convenience of use by users of different heights.
An existing tablet is a plate, which has a display screen arranged thereon and an electronic device arranged therein. When the tablet is in use, a user may hold up the tablet with one hand and performs operations with the other hand. However, the inventor of the present application discovers that at least the following technical problems exist in the above existing technology in the process of implementing the technical solutions of the present application: usage forms of the existing electronic devices such as notebooks, tablets etc. are unitary, which can not meet users' diversified usage requirements.
In addition, in order to meet people's various requirements, forms of the electronic devices are increasingly diverse. An existing electronic device generally includes a main body having a display function, a holding part, and a flexible portion connecting the holding part and the main body. When in use, the main body, the holding part and the flexible portion may be located in the same plane; or a force may be applied so that the flexible portion deforms and the holding part can rotate with respect to the main body.
However, the inventor of the present application at least discovers that the following technical problems exist in the above existing technology in the process of implementing the technical solutions of the present application: when a video is played using the above electronic device, it needs to hold the electronic device in hand, limiting the activity of the user's hands.